The present invention relates generally to communication devices and more particularly to a graphical layout and keypad response to visually depict and implement device functionality for interactivity with a numbered keypad on an electronic device.
Internet access has traditionally been realized through computer systems, such as personal computer (PC) systems that include a video display, a full keyboard and a mouse. With such computer systems, users may navigate the Internet by entering text with the keyboard or by manipulating the mouse. As a result, users have become accustomed to navigating the net using a keyboard and a mouse. Unfortunately, full keyboards and mouse are not found on many of the newly emerging devices for accessing the Internet. For example, mobile phones typically have a small screen displays (such as an LCD display), rather than a full keyboard. Other devices that may be used to access the Internet also have such limitations. These limitations make it difficult for users to access content on the Internet with these devices and to navigate through content that is available on the Internet.
The present invention addresses the limitations of the prior art by providing a paradigm for more easily navigating content, such as with the Internet and more generally for use with wireless applications. This paradigm is especially well adapted for use with mobile phones. In one embodiment of the present invention, visual information is displayed on the display of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone. The display is logically partitioned into distinct regions. These regions may have borders that visually delimit the regions from each other. Each of the regions is associated with one of the keys on the keypad of the device. The visual information represents a selection option that a user may select by pressing the key that is associated with the region. Once the key is selected, an event may be triggered that is appropriate for the chosen option. The layout of the regions may correspond with the geometric layout of the keys. Alternatively, the regions may contain visual cues (e.g. numbers) of the associated keys.
In one application of the present invention, a map is displayed on the display of the electronic device. The map is partitioned into nine regions corresponding with nine numbered keys on the keypad of the device. When a user selects one of the numbered keys, the user requests more detail regarding the region on the map that is associated with the numbered key. After the user selects the numbered key, a more detailed map of the associated region is displayed on the display. This more detailed map may also be partitioned into regions associated with keys on the keypad. Selection of one of the keys produces an even more detailed map of the associated region. In this fashion, a user may iteratively locate particular sites, such as a purveyor of services, a seller of goods, an automatic teller machine, or other type of facility.
It should be appreciated that the above example of the map is only one of many possible applications of the present invention. As will be described in more detail below, the present invention may also be applied to obtain information, obtain services, purchase goods, etc. Moreover, it should be appreciated that the present invention is not limited to application to mobile phones but rather is more generally applicable to devices that have a limited set of keys on a keypad and a display.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in an electronic apparatus having a display and a numbered keypad with keys. Visual information is displayed on the display in sections. Each section is associated with a respective one of the keys on the numbered keypad. Each section provides a visual indication of the selection associated with selecting the key on the numbered keypad. An event is triggered in response to the selection of one of the keys in the numbered keypad. The sections may contain text, graphical information and/or a combination thereof. The electronic apparatus may take many forms including but not limited to a telephone, a mobile phone, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), interactive television system or an Internet appliance. The event that is triggered may include the display of additional information on the display, the placing of a telephone call or other activities.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, information is displayed on the display of a mobile telephone having a numbered keypad containing keys. The display is visually partitioned into at least two regions wherein each region is associated with a respective one of the keys on the number keypad and each section represents a choice of an option that may be selected by selecting the associated key. The regions are organized on the display in a configuration that corresponds to a configuration of the keys on the numbered keypad. Thus, there is a visually intuitive correspondence between the regions and the keys on the keypad. An action is taken in response to the selection of a selected one of the keys on the number keypad. Each region may be associated with a service option, such as the selection of the key results in a request for the service.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, navigation options are output on an output device to generate a first output. Each output option occupies a portion of the output that correlates to one of the numbered buttons on the electronic device. The output options are patterned on the first output to correspond to a physical layout of the numbered buttons. When a user of the electronic device selects one of the numbered buttons, a new set of navigation options are output on the output device. These new navigation options are associated with a selected button. The new navigation options are pattered to correspond with the physical layout of the numbered buttons and each option is correlated with one of the numbered buttons.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a first map of a geographic area is displayed on a display of an electronic device. The first map contains a site that a party wishes to locate. The map is partitioned into visually delimited regions and each region corresponds to a respective one of the numbered keys. Upon a user selecting a selected one of the numbered keys, a second map is displayed on the display. The second map depicts the region of the first map that corresponds to the selected one of the numbered keys. The second map contains more detail on the region.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, visual representations of services are displayed in respective regions of a display on electronic device. Each of the regions corresponds to the respective key on a numbered keypad in the electronic device. The regions are patterned in a geometric configuration corresponding to the geometric configuration of the keys on the numbered keypad. In response to a user of the electronic device selecting a selected one of the keys, information is displayed on the display to enable the user to request a given service that is visually represented by the region that corresponds with the selected key.